


Vengeance

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Revenge, originally posted on fanfiction.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, als Skinner seinen Fuß das erste Mal wieder nach Rocky Beach setzte. Eigentlich hatte er nie wieder hierher zurück kommen wollen. Doch über die letzten Jahre war ihm klar geworden, dass er hier noch eine Rechnung offen hatte. Eine Rechnung, die er ein für alle Mal begleichen musste.
Kudos: 5





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Dropkick Murphys - Vengeance

Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, als Skinner Vega seinen Fuß das erste Mal wieder nach Rocky Beach setzte.

Er hatte seinen Namen ändern lassen, schon vor langer Zeit, nachdem er das erste Mal aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden war, mit der festen Absicht, dieser verdammten Stadt ein für alle Mal den Rücken zu kehren. Heute würde er vermutlich einen anderen Nachnamen wählen, aber damals war es ihm wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen.

Er war nach L.A. gegangen, dann nach Reno, und schließlich nach Las Vegas, und hatte sich irgendwie durchgeschlagen.

Aus dem dürren, immer gehetzt wirkenden Jungen war ein hagerer Mann mit misstrauischen Augen geworden, der Körper von Narben und Tattoos übersät. Er hinkte auf einem Bein, wo er sich vor fast zehn Jahren eine Kugel eingefangen hatte, die beinahe sein Knie zerschmettert hatte.

Eine junge Mutter, die ihm am Ortseingangsschild entgegen kam, wechselte mit ihrem kleinen Sohn an der Hand hastig die Straßenseite, als sie ihn sah, doch er hatte keinen Blick für sie übrig.

Genau auf Höhe des Schildes blieb er für einen Moment stehen.

Eigentlich hatte er nie wieder hierher zurück kommen wollen. Doch über die letzten Jahre war ihm klar geworden, dass er hier noch eine Rechnung offen hatte. Eine Rechnung, die er ein für alle Mal begleichen musste.

Trotzdem fiel es schwer. In diese Stadt zurück zu kehren, zu all den Erinnerungen, die er normalerweise verdrängte, oder als unwichtig abtat.

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen machte er einen Schritt nach vorn, über die Stadtgrenze hinweg. Es fühlte sich nicht so profund an, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Langsam ging er durch die Straßen.

Dort war der Schrottplatz, um den sich so viele seiner jugendlichen Eskapaden gedreht hatten. Das Schild verkündete noch immer „Gebrauchtwarencenter T. Jonas“ und als er durch das Tor schielte, meinte er, die ältliche Frau zu erkennen, die dort über den Platz tippelte. Kurz fragte er sich, was wohl aus Sherlock Holmes geworden war. Vielleicht kam der auch gleich um die Ecke, breit und behäbig wie immer, doch verwarf er den Gedanken gleich wieder. Der ‚erste Detektiv‘ war sicherlich nicht mehr hier. Er war bestimmt fortgegangen, zum Studieren, und lebte in einer kleinen Dozentenwohnung auf irgendeinem Uni-Campus irgendwo in den Vereinigten Staaten.

Aber eigentlich interessierte es Skinner auch nicht. Ihre Kindheitsfehde war im Nachhinein betrachtet ganz lustig gewesen, das ständige Kräftemessen mit den drei Idealisten, den drei selbstgerechten Helden. Doch es hatte auch keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn.

Also ging er weiter, ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen, ohne nachzuschauen, ob der alte Campinganhänger wohl immer noch unter Schrottbergen vor sich hin rostete.

Einiges hatte sich verändert. Er kam an Abzweigungen in Neubaugebiete vorbei, wo früher nur Felder gewesen waren. Ein Spielplatz, wo früher eine Schule gestanden hatte. Ein Einkaufszentrum, das am Rande der Innenstadt hockte wie ein Fremdkörper. Das alte Polizeirevier war immer noch dort, wo es hingehörte. Es war ausgebaut worden, doch die Fassade war die gleiche geblieben.

In einem Anfall von Nostalgie ließ Skinner sich auf eine Parkbank gegenüber fallen. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, und betrachtete das Gebäude nachdenklich. Dort hatte er seine erste Nacht in einer Gewahrsamszelle verbracht, schon ahnend, dass noch viele weitere Nächte folgen würden. Von den Beamten dieses Reviers war er das erste Mal festgenommen worden, weil ihm die Satzzeichen bei einem Gemäldediebstahl auf die Schliche gekommen waren. Ob es wohl Cotta noch gab? Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass dieser Rocky Beach verließ, und für eine Sekunde war er versucht, hinein zu gehen, und nach ihm zu fragen.

_Bestellen Sie ihm schöne Grüße von Skinny Norris_, könnte er ihnen auftragen, und für einen Moment fühlte sich der Name fremd an. Es war lange her, dass er Skinny Norris gewesen war.

Er ließ die Kippe fallen, trat sie aus. Dann ging er weiter.

Er machte einen Umweg, überrascht davon, dass seine Ortskenntnis ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Wie tief sich die Wege ins Unterbewusstsein einbrannten.

_Seven Pines_ war immer noch die alte Spießer-Gegend, und es wunderte ihn gar nicht, als er feststellte, dass aus dem ehemaligen Freeman-Gelände ein umzäunter Privatpark geworden war. Hatten die Penner am Ende also doch ihren Willen bekommen. Ein Grinsen zupfte an seinem Mundwinkel, als er dann den Streich dachte, den er sich damals mit Andrews erlaubt hatte.

Langsam schlug er den Bogen zurück.

Einmal verlief er sich kurz. Um den einen heruntergekommen Wohnblock, der früher als Little Rampart bekannt gewesen war, waren noch eine Handvoll weiterer Mietskasernen in die Höhe geschossen, die alle gleich dreckig aussahen, und als er wieder zwischen den Blöcken hervor kam, musste er sich kurz neu orientieren.

Doch dann befand er sich wieder auf dem richtigen Weg.

Einige der großzügigen Häuser in dieser Straße waren heruntergewirtschaftet, andere waren abgerissen worden und hatten neuen Villen Platz gemacht. Doch das große Einfamilienhaus mit der kleinen Vortreppe und dem gepflegten Vorgarten sah noch genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Die Ulme hinter dem Haus war deutlich größer geworden, und in der Einfahrt stand ein anderer Wagen, doch ansonsten schien sich nichts verändert zu haben.

Er blieb auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stehen, lehnte sich an eine Laterne, und steckte die nächste Zigarette an. Der Pfahl drückte unangenehm auf die Pistole, die auf seinem Rücken in einem von ihm selbst konstruierten Holster steckte. Seine abgetragene Jeansjacke verbarg die Wölbung unter dem T-Shirt perfekt.

Für eine Weile beobachtete er einfach nur. Ein paar Autos fuhren an ihm vorbei, ein paar Fußgänger warfen ihm neugierige und misstrauische Blicke zu.

Sie würden sich später alle an ihn erinnern, würden ihn den lieben Beamten vom Polizeirevier Rocky Beach bestens beschreiben können, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich.

Einerseits, nur,weil sie seine Beschreibung hatten, wussten sie noch lange nicht, wer er war. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn irgendjemand mit dem jugendlichen Rumtreiber in Verbindung bringen würde, den seit zwanzig Jahren niemand mehr gesehen hatte. Seit dem Tag, an dem er wegen Drogenhandels und illegalem Waffenbesitz festgenommen worden und in den Knast gewandert war.

Sein erster Gefängnisaufenthalt. Nicht der letzte.

Andererseits, sollten sie ihn schnappen, hatte er nicht viel zu verlieren. Er war schon immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, und das war er geblieben. Niemand würde ihm eine Träne nachweinen.

Sein einziger echter Kumpel war vor drei Wochen wegen mehrfachen Mordes zum Tode verurteilt worden.

Im Haus konnte er zwei Personen sehen, eine junge blonde Frau und einen älteren Herrn.

Schließlich traf er die Entscheidung. Er war hier, um mit seiner Vergangenheit endgültig abzuschließen. Und das würde er jetzt auch tun.

Mit zielstrebigen Schritten überquerte er die Straße und ging zur Haustür. Das kleine Schild neben der Klingel verkündete noch immer _Norris_. Erst in diesem Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, was er eigentlich getan hätte, wenn seine Eltern umgezogen wären. Für diese Überlegung war in seinem Kopf gar kein Raum gewesen, und wie sich herausstellte, wäre sie auch müßig gewesen.

Seine Nerven meldeten sich, ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen, und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Es musste Jahre her sein.

Er drückte die Klingel.

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts. Dann konnte er hören, wie im Inneren ein Schlüssel gedreht wurde. Die Tür öffnete sich, und die junge Frau stand vor ihm. Fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er, schmal, in einem hübschen, aber braven Sommerkleid. Eine Haushälterin vermutlich, oder vielleicht eine Putzhilfe.

„Ja, bitte?“, begrüßte sie ihn, mit der ganzen Abneigung der Angestellten einer wohlhabenden Familie. Fast bereute Skinner, dass er die Zigarette nicht mehr im Mundwinkel hatte.

„Ich will zu Charles Norris“, sagte er, und überraschte sich selbst damit, wie bitter der Name klang.

Er konnte beobachten, wie sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte, wie ihr Blick an dem kurzgeschorenen Haar hängen blieb, an der Narbe, die quer über seine Schläfe lief, an den schweren Edelstahlringen an seinen Fingern, an den abgewetzten Stiefeln.

„Wen darf ich melden, bitte?“, fragte sie, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie vermutlich auch beim Anblick einer toten Ratte oder einer Kakerlake bekam.

Jetzt musste er grinsen, breit und höhnisch, wie ein Zähnefletschen. „Sagen Sie ihm, dass Skinner da ist. Er weiß dann schon Bescheid.“

Sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, und verschwand. Durch das gekippte Fenster konnte er ihre Stimme hören, dann die aufgebrachte Antwort eines alten Mannes. Wieder zog das Grinsen seine Mundwinkel auseinander. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sich die Tür nicht wieder öffnete, aber das würde ihn nicht daran hindern, ins Haus zu gelangen. Er hoffte nur, dass sein ehrenwerter Erzeuger nicht auf die Idee kam, gleich die Bullen zu rufen. Das könnte ihn unter Zeitdruck bringen.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung ging die Tür plötzlich wieder auf. „Er will Sie nicht sehen“, erklärte die junge Frau.

„Das interessiert mich nen Scheißdreck“, entgegnete er ihr, und im nächsten Moment hatte er sie zur Seite geschoben und war auch schon im Flur. Ihren empörten Protest unterband er mit einem kalten Blick, bei dem sie plötzlich ganz still wurde und Anstalten machte, in Deckung zu gehen.

Skinner ging ins Wohnzimmer. Das Haus war renoviert worden, seit er zuletzt hier gewesen war, vermutlich auch mehr als einmal, doch an der grundlegenden Zimmeraufteilung hatte sich nichts geändert.

Am Esstisch saß ein Mann, der deutlich älter aussah als seine siebzig Jahre. Das Haar war schlohweiß, und sein schmaler Körper war zusammen gesunken.

„Hey, Dad“, begrüßte er ihn spöttisch.

Der Kopf seines Vaters fuhr herum. Die Augen waren immer noch das gleiche harte Grau, und der grausame Zug um seinen Mund war mit den Jahren nur noch deutlicher geworden.

Die Erinnerungen überrollten ihn wie eine Welle. Erinnerungen an Schläge, immer wieder, aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Weil er zu lange weg gewesen war. Weil er in seinem Zimmer geraucht hatte. Weil die Bullen schon wieder vor der Tür standen. Weil er zu laut Musik gehört hatte. Weil, weil, weil. Manchmal, ohne jeden Grund. Mal mit der flachen Hand, mal mit der Faust, mal mit dem Gürtel. Mal mit was immer gerade zur Hand war.

Wut und Hass verzerrten Skinners Sicht, plötzlich sah er seinen Vater vor sich, wie er früher gewesen war. Groß, muskulös, mit diesem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck und dem herablassenden Gehabe. Wie er immer so getan hatte, als wäre er ein friedliebender, unbescholtener Mann, der mit einem nichtsnutzigen Sohn geschlagen war, nur um sich dann herum zu drehen, und den besagten Sohn windelweich zu prügeln.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er die Pistole aus dem Holster gerissen, und presste sie an die Schläfe des alten Mannes.

„Na, erinnerst du dich an mich?“, fragte er, rein rhetorisch. Denn natürlich erinnerte sein Vater sich.

Doch die wüsten Beschimpfungen, die gemeinen Beleidigungen blieben aus.

Der alte Mann sah zu ihm auf, die Augen stumpf, das Gesicht ausdruckslos.

Skinners Zeigefinger lag am Abzug, doch er konnte sich nicht ganz dazu durchringen, auch abzudrücken. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Eine Entschuldigung? Reue? Er hätte es nicht sagen können.

Stumm starrte er seinen Vater an, konnte fühlen, wie sich die Abneigung auf seinen Zügen niederließ.

Dann füllten sich die Augen des Alten mit Tränen. Zuerst glitzerten sie nur im Licht des Kronleuchters über dem Tisch, dann liefen sie langsam über seine Wangen.

Etwas doch Reue?

„Tu das nicht“, flüsterte der alte Mann, die Stimme so brüchig, wie Skinner sie noch nie gehört hatte. „Ich bin doch dein Vater!“

Ein Lachen entfuhr Skinner, laut und höhnisch. Daher wehte der Wind. Er hätte es gleich wissen müssen. Sein Vater hatte keine Kapazität für echte Reue. Es ging ihm einzig und allein darum, sein dreckiges kleines Leben zu retten.

„Das hat dich doch früher auch nicht interessiert“, erwiderte Skinner gelassen, ohne Vorwurf oder Wut in der Stimme.

Denn plötzlich hatte sich etwas verschoben.

Langsam senkte er die Waffe, steckte sie ins Holster zurück.

„Du bist widerlich, Norris“, sagte er leise. „Ein widerlicher, kleiner Wurm, der sich mächtig gefühlt hat, wenn er ein Kind verprügelt hat.“

Der alte Mann hob die Hand, als wollte er sie nach ihm ausstrecken, doch Skinner machte einen Schritt zurück.

Mit dem Handrücken versetzte er seinem Vater einen Schlag. Der Totenschädel, der den Ring an seinem Mittelfinger zierte, hinterließ blutige Striemen auf der schlaffen Haut.

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Da bemerkte er die junge Blondine, die immer noch verängstigt neben der Tür stand und anscheinend nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, den Notruf zu wählen.

„Du“, fuhr er sie an, „Wie heißt du?“

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, und fast hätte er gelacht.

„Debbie“, brachte sie fast unhörbar hervor, „Debbie Davis, Sir.“

Jetzt musste er wirklich lachen. Wie viel Höflichkeit einem die Leute plötzlich entgegen brachten, nur,weil man ein bisschen mit einer Knarre herum spielte.

„Du kannst die Cops anrufen und ihnen erzählen, was hier passiert ist, Debbie“, erklärte er ihr mit absichtlich schlecht vorgetäuschter Freundlichkeit. „Aber dann kannst du darauf wetten, dass ich wieder komme. Und dann werde ich nicht so nett sein.“

Verschreckt nickte sie.

„Und solltest du meine Mutter sehen, richte ihr schöne Grüße aus“, rief er über die Schulter zurück, während er den Gartenweg hinunter ging.

Dann fiel hinter ihm die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

Langsam ging er zurück. Seinen schwarzen Challenger hatte er auf einem Parkplatz kurz außerhalb der Stadt abgestellt. Auf dem Weg dorthin ließ er die ganze Situation noch einmal Revue passieren.

Eigentlich hatte es anders enden sollen. Er hatte den festen Vorsatz gehabt, das Gehirn seines Vaters über die nächstbeste Wand zu verteilen. Doch dieses Häufchen, dass dort am Tisch gesessen hatte, hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann gehabt, an dem er hatte Rache nehmen wollen.

Dieser erbärmliche alte Mann war es nicht wert, wieder in den Knast zu gehen. Für ihn wäre die Kugel zu schade gewesen, die es gebraucht hätte, um sein Leben zu beenden.

Im Gehen zündete er sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Er war beinahe überrascht davon, wie gelassen er war. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es viel emotionaler ablaufen würde. Aber tatsächlich war er die Ruhe selbst. Der lodernde Hass, der so lange in einer Ecke seines Geistes gewütet hatte, war zu einem Häufchen Asche geschmolzen.

Er würde seinem Vater niemals vergeben, und er würde auch nie vergessen, was er getan hatte, aber er war es nicht wert, auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden.

Skinner hatte sich von seinem Namen losgesagt, schon vor so vielen Jahren, jetzt wurde es Zeit, sich auch von den Erinnerungen loszusagen.

Er ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz seines Wagens fallen, nahm das Smartphone aus dem Handschuhfach. Aus dem Gedächtnis wählte er die Nummer seines Bosses.

„Gab ne Planänderung“, sagte er, als sich auf der anderen Seite jemand meldete. „Ich steh weiter zur Verfügung.“

„Freut mich“, antwortete die Stimme von der anderen Seite, und er glaubte sogar fast, dass sie es ernst meinte.


End file.
